The Bullet That Saved The World/transcript
PROLOGUE Boston Late Night - Discount Shopping STORE CLERK: Greetings. Looking to barter? PETER: No. Not tonight. STORE CLERK: If you want to make God laugh, tell him your plan. It's been there for a while. Guess it hits a little close to home. PETER: Yeah. Man... I had one of these when I was a kid STORE CLERK: I'll give you a good deal, man. PETER: Actually, what I'm looking for is a -- CITIZEN OBSERVER: ...This is what you are looking for PETER: Yup. That's it. CITIZEN OBSERVER: It will look good on her, the young, blonde woman. What is baseball? PETER: Excuse me? CITIZEN OBSERVER: You were thinking of the Red Sox. What is baseball? PETER: It's a sport - - or was anyway. How much? STORE CLERK: What do you want to give me for that? CITIZEN OBSERVER: I am upsetting you. You do not like to be read. PETER: Who's upset? I've got nothing to hide. What's to be upset about? That take care of it? STORE CLERK: Blood clot, man. I haven't seen one of these in years. CITIZEN OBSERVER: You are trying to confuse me. PETER: I don't know what you're talking about, Pal. CITIZEN OBSERVER: Who is the young blonde woman? You are protecting her. STORE CLERK: Are you sure? Do you know what this is worth? PETER: Yeah. Keep the change. CITIZEN OBSERVER: There is something wrong. Detain him. LOYALIST ENFORCERS: Freeze! Stop right there! LOYALIST GUARD #1: Now! He's down there. LOYALIST GUARD #2: The last time I went under, I got bit by a rat. LOYALIST GUARD #1: He is a rat. Bite him back. PETER: Aaahh. ACT I Boston Vacant Lot - Coming To VAGRANT BOY: Is that a real gun? PETER: Where am I? VAGRANT BOY: You came out of that storm drain. There. You're bleeding. Walter's Lab - Fresh Video ASTRID: (recovers videotape from Amber) Come to Mama. OLIVIA: How does this one look? ASTRID: A little less warped than the others. Hopefully it'll play better. WALTER: It took hours. ASTRID: Walter, this is about as fast as we can go without too much heat damage. WALTER: Fast as a snail. At this rate, we will save the world in another twenty-one years. ASTRID: I'm gonna clean this up. WALTER: And you know how old that will make me. I don't even want to do that math. OLIVIA: Peter, what happened? it's -- it's alright. PETER: It's just superficial. I was trying to get gas for the wagon. I got read by an Observer. He pulled thoughts out of my head like cards out of a deck. HENRIETTA BISHOP: What did he get from you? PETER: He did get an image of you. But at this point you're as much a fugitive as the rest of us, so, unless you can think of a reason why that would hurt us -- HENRIETTA BISHOP: Did he give any indication that he pulled anything else? PETER: No. I did what I'm supposed to do, keep a bunch of random thoughts in my head, but then he knew I was doing that too, so I just got out of there. These guys, they out-move us, they out-think us. They're always two steps ahead. More, if they focus. I don't know how we're gonna beat 'em. HENRIETTA BISHOP: We beat them one-by-one. Instinctively, you did the right thing. You just have to create a labyrinth of planned thoughts, keep them preoccupied. PETER: Yeah. Trying to block that reading was exhausting. I couldn't do it. It's impossible. HENRIETTA BISHOP: It's not impossible. I've taught others. It just takes a really long time. PETER: Well, teach me. HENRIETTA BISHOP: I plan on it. I'm teaching you all. PETER: In the meantime, I want you to consider this a down payment on my first lesson. You had to give up your necklace so we could work on the laser. I wanted to make sure you got a new one. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Thank you. PETER: Worth every bump and bruise, Kiddo. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Well, you know the expression. No good deed goes unpunished. PETER: Living proof. Thrift Shop - Tracking Peter BROYLES: You wanted to see me? RECORDED PETER: You do not like to be read. Who's upset? What's there to be upset about? I got nothing to hide. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: This is what he purchased - - an alloy of gold and other metals, minerals, Argentite, and Chlorargyrite. What is its purpose? BROYLES: Its purpose? You wear it. You put it around your neck. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: He is a fugitive. Why put oneself at risk in this quadrant for something so unexceptional? These fugitives are confident enough to walk freely. I think they receive information. The Resistance is protecting them. BROYLES: You mean they're being tipped off? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: To our movements, yes. Two days ago, one of the men in your Division failed a Security Test. I believe he is with the Resistance. I think you will be able to get information about the fugitives through him. BROYLES: Why didn't you tell me about the Security Fail? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: I could ask you the same question. BROYLES: I didn't know about it. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: That is my point. BROYLES: I'll look into it. Walter's Lab - Childhood Clue RECORDED WALTER: Welcome to Tape Two of my plan to defeat the Observers. Before we begin, first and foremost, you must accept the reversibility of all phenomena... particles have their speeds reversed, then the changes - - found a measurable effect. Let me be crystal clear - - understanding of these scientific concepts, we will not be fighting in the same field. These are the plans that we must follow to the letter - - imperative that these plans be retrieved. OLIVIA: Astrid, it's impossible to tell what he's talking about. ASTRID: This is as clear as I can get it. RECORDED WALTER: I have hidden them as I would my most prized possession. Funny story actually. When I was a boy, my mother would take me on what she called Manhattan Mystery Tours. We would catch the first train that came to the station, and then we would venture into the city... ... and get off at the first - - I'll never forget - - inspirational. ASTRID: The tape is ripped. It got caught on a fleck of Amber. WALTER: I've heard enough. I know where the tube is. OLIVIA: You do? WALTER: Mmm. The subway platform beneath Newark-Penn Station in the wall. ASTRID: How do you know that? WALTER: Because, as a boy, my most prized possession was my collection of detective comics. And, like everyone, I was terrified that the Pinkos would attack. So I thought that a subway platform would be the safest place to hide them. Because it was underground. I was ten. PETER: And that's where you hid the plans? WALTER: Yes. OLIVIA: Under Newark-Penn Station? WALTER: I am sure of it. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Every major access point to Manhattan has an Observer checkpoint. That includes train stations. OLIVIA: Okay, we have to take out the guards. PETER: Are they Observers or Loyalists? OLIVIA: Both. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Both. I don't even know if we can get close enough to effectively take them out without being detected. OLIVIA: Well, we need to create a diversion. PETER: I think we're gonna need a lot more than a diversion. WALTER: Peter. I'm going to want to get to that rolling cabinet in the Amber. ASTRID: Walter, there's nothing in there except lab equipment and your Easy-Bake Oven. WALTER: I'm not after what's in it. It's what's under it. Astrif... prepare the laser. ASTRID: Walter, why won't you tell us what's down there? WALTER: (opens the hatch to a subterranean storage area) Because I'm not sure that what's down there is worth talking about. I'm not sure what's left. Here. Use some of this. All of you. It's Mentholatum. Not as bad as I thought. OLIVIA: Walter, is this what I think this is? WALTER: My cold storage of all the Fringe Events we have ever encountered, dormant for twenty-one years. If we are going to find a diversion to get into the railway station, we'll find it here. PETER: What do you suggest, Walter? WALTER: There was a time when we solved Fringe Cases. Now I think it's time we created a few of our own. ACT II Walter's Storage - Oddities Revisited HENRIETTA BISHOP: So this is every Fringe Event? WALTER: Documented and preserved to the best of my ability. Oh, look, Olivia, my Porcupine Man. OLIVIA: You really had no idea that he was doing any of this? ASTRID: I wouldn't have slept at night if I did. WALTER: Some secrets are meant to be kept. For two reasons - - Number One: Because they're mine. And Number Two: I have a healthy distrust of the government. These items were safer with me. Oh! (to Henrietta) Put that down. You'll Amber us. It's an Ambering Device. Put it down gently. Hair trigger, if I recall correctly. PETER: There has got to be a better option for getting us into that train station than a portal that lets us see into another universe. WALTER: I suppose you're right. We'll have to go through all this to see what's still viable. The answer is here somewhere. Oh, my goodness. ASTRID: What is it? WALTER: It's my old doughnut hole. Jelly. It's still spongy. It's still good. Observer Headquarters - Futile Resistance HOLDEN: Why am I still here? INTERROGATOR: Two days ago, you failed a security test. That's why you're nervous. RECORDED INTERVIEWER: So you are a recent graduate of The Academy? RECORDED HOLDEN: Yes. RECORDED INTERVIEWER: And your date of induction? RECORDED HOLDEN: April 25th, 2033. RECORDED INTERVIEWER: Were your parents proud to see you in uniform for the first time? RECORDED HOLDEN: My parents are deceased. RECORDED INTERVIEWER: Did you think of them during the ceremony? RECORDED HOLDEN: I missed them being there if that's what you mean, yes. RECORDED INTERVIEWER: What was the weather like? RECORDED HOLDEN: What? RECORDED INTERVIEWER: That important day, what's the weather? RECORDED HOLDEN: It was sunny. MUELLER: On April 25th, 2033 in Boston, rainfall began approximately at 10:20 AM and continued steadily well into the evening. You were never at The Academy. HOLDEN: No, you're mistaken. I was Class 58693-Tech-A. MUELLER: You are a member of the Resistance. Someone forged your paperwork to be installed in your position. You cannot conceal it. I can see it. Right... there. What do you know about the fugitives? Where is Peter Bishop? Where did he go? Where are the fugitives hiding? You overheard Anil say something? What did you hear Anil say? Forget about him for a second. I saw something else... that interests me. The Dove. Who is The Dove? Hmm? What is his real name? HOLDEN: I don't know! Nobody does. BROYLES: What did you discover? MUELLER: He is a low-level operative. His information is limited. I found bits and pieces, but not everything. BROYLES: We've heard the name "The Dove" three times now. What else? MUELLER: When I said the name Peter Bishop, he recalled a moment when he overheard Anil mention a lab in Sector-B. I think you know this as the old Harvard University. I thought you would recognize it. You had a relationship with these fugitives that I thought we would call upon. BROYLES: Now how did you know that? That I had a relationship with them? MUELLER: Captain Windmark told me. He said he was going to ask you about it. He did not? BROYLES: I knew them, but that was a long time ago. MUELLER: According to this man's knowledge, they are in the lab. I will make my report. Walter's Storage - Bullet Trivia WALTER: Pull. ASTRID: Walter! Technically this is a Weapon of Mass Destruction. WALTER: So is the mosquito that carries the West Nile. This will do beautifully. A perfect delivery system. OLIVIA: Looks like there are more Loyalists. What was the count before? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Three, four. OLIVIA: Now it's seven. It's not going to be easy getting into this subway station. Where'd you get that? (spent small caliber round) HENRIETTA BISHOP: I found it... at our old house on Quincy Street. I wanted to remember things. I don't know. I just wanted to be there. It made me feel closer to you. It was looted. The entire block was. Upstairs in your bedroom, what used to be your bedroom, I found what was left of your old jewelry box. And there was this matchbox inside. I shook it and found this. I figured it had to be important, or you wouldn't have kept it. OLIVIA: How long have you been wearing it? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Since I was thirteen. You want it back? OLIVIA: No. No. No, I want you to keep it. Let me see it. You know your father used to call this the Bullet that Saved the World. HENRIETTA BISHOP: (answers call) The lab's been compromised. OLIVIA: Peter. PETER: What's wrong? OLIVIA: We need to go now. PETER: Well, we're ready. OLIVIA: No, the Observers know that we're in the lab. PETER: How? Who told you that? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Somebody I trust. We don't have time. WALTER: We cannot leave the lab. Without the tapes, we have nothing. Forget the blueprints. Forget the rocks from the mine. Forget whatever is in the tomb. None of it means anything without the plan. There goes The World. The world ending. PETER: Once they see we've been here, we'll never be able to set foot in the lab again. OLIVIA: I have an idea. Walter, we need to re-Amber the lab. LOYALIST ENFORCER: (to HQ, as the assault team inspects Walter's abandoned lab) There's nothing here. It's just an Ambered lab. ACT III Kresge Building - Successful Evasion LOYALIST TEAM 16: Control. The building is secure. 1-6 heading back down. CONTROL: Copy that. Confirm. Return to Base. Observer Headquarters - Readings Deceived CAPTAIN WINDMARK: No one has been in that lab. The reading from the prisoner was deceptive. BROYLES: Well how is that possible? CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Somehow she hid her thoughts from us, deceived our readings. Perhaps others can as well. Newark-Penn Station - Security Breach LOYALIST GUARD: Still on watch. LOYALIST SUPERVISOR: You're relieved then. Perimeter? WALTER: (pulls the station wagon to a halt at the electronic barrier) Hi. Perhaps you can help me. I'm trying to get to Kennebunkport, Maine. GATE GUARD: Let me see your Travel Authorization. WALTER: Of course. thing is, I've been driving around in circles. I was hoping you might help me with these directions. SECURITY OBSERVER: I will handle this. WALTER: The thing is, I'm a bit lost. (zapped in neck. unphased) You electrocuted me. SECURITY OBSERVER: Your authorization - - now. WALTER: Of course. Here we are. PETER: They're gonna meet us around back. WALTER: Here we go. (enters the terminal area) PETER: Alright, Walter. You're up. Where is it? WALTER: There. PETER: Kilroy? WALTER: I drew that. It must be in the vent. PETER: There's a line. It's got something heavy. WALTER: It's the tube. OLIVIA: Let's go. WALTER: Peter! OBSERVER: Unh! Unh! LOYALIST GUARD: There! PETER: I'm in. Go, go, go. ACT IV On The Run - Resistance Reunion HENRIETTA BISHOP: What's written on it, Walter? WALTER: It's some kind of physics. It's beyond anything I've ever seen. I don't understand. OLIVIA: Well, Walter, it's your handwriting, so, even if it was wiped from your mind, you must have understood it at some point. WALTER: Perhaps it was dictated to me. PETER: By September? You think he gave you these equations? WALTER: I don't know. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Do you think you'll be able to figure it out? WALTER: Don't you understand? This is Greek to me, except that I read Greek. This is Aramaic to me. Not the Western Dialect. I do speak a little. PETER: Walter? WALTER: I don't know what this is. I'm sorry. OLIVIA: Okay, well, we should get back to the lab. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Not yet. Somebody wants to see you. BROYLES: Agent Dunham. OLIVIA: Phillip. BROYLES: It's good to see you, Doctor Bishop. Peter. I asked her not to tell you in case... PETER: ... we were read. BROYLES: When I heard that you were back, I tried not to, but I had to see you. Five years ago, I got called to a crime scene outside the city, and I saw Etta for the first time. And, even though she was turned away from me, I could have sworn I was looking at you. It wasn't until I told her who I was that she admitted the truth, that she was your daughter. Once I knew, I had her transferred into my section. I had a mind I was gonna look after her, but she taught me. She recruited me in the Resistance, taught me how to block them from reading my thoughts. PETER: How long did that take? BROYLES: Nearly a year. Newark-Penn Station - Walter Identified LOYALIAST SUPERVISOR: They used an airborne toxin. It hyper-activates a protein that generates scar tissue. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Barbaric. What was their purpose here? LOYALIAST SUPERVISOR: They took something that was hidden inside. What, we don't know. LOYALIST AIDE: Captain Windmark. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Yes. LOYALIST AIDE: One of our men died holding this. I think we're gonna be able to find them. On The Run - Tracking Success BROYLES: HK Pistols with rechargeable power cells. Pulse rifles, motion sensors, scent cones. PETER: Anti-matter batons? BROYLES: Fourth Gen. Delayed fuse. Blast radius of one hundred meters. And, once it's armed, it can't be deactivated, so when you use it, make sure you don't stick around. OLIVIA: How on Earth did you get this stuff? BROYLES: It wasn't simple. Tell Anil he owes me. Seeing you makes me realize how much I miss Boston. Maybe I'll put in for a transfer. It's alright. I've apprehended them. They found you. PETER: How? OLIVIA: They put a tracker on us. That Loyalist before we drove off. PETER: You can't let 'em find you here with us. BROYLES: You won't make it by car. Run. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Protect the plan - at all costs. BROYLES: Peter! PETER: Go! HENRIETTA BISHOP: Get out of here! ACT V On The Run - Warehouse Tragedy OLIVIA: We can't stay here. PETER: The far end. Down there. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: There. PETER: They know we're in here. LOYALIST SUPERVISOR: Cover every entrance. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Walter, run. I'll cover you. PETER: Cover me while I get to the stairs. OLIVIA: We've got to go back for them. PETER: We will. We're gonna double back. Ready? Go! HENRIETTA BISHOP: Walter! LOYALIST TROOPS: Go, go! On your Six. Clear it, clear it. Move, move! PETER: Walter? WALTER: Peter? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Unh! CAPTAIN WINDMARK: He bought the necklace for you. For what purpose? I would like to know. Love. You never know when to give up. OLIVIA: 'Etta. PETER: Etta. No. No, no, no. OLIVIA: Henrietta, look at me, okay? You're going to be okay. Etta? But we have to move you, okay? HENRIETTA BISHOP: No. There's no point. PETER: We're not gonna leave you here. HENRIETTA BISHOP: You have to. You won't make it with me. I'll slow you down. You have to leave. OLIVIA: 'Etta. I love you so much. HENRIETTA BISHOP: I know. PETER: No. No, no. No. I can't leave you. Not again. No. no. WALTER: Son, we have to go. LOYALIST SUPERVISOR: We're sweeping Buildings Two and Three now, but there's no sign of them. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Love. They would go back for her. ND OBSERVER: You were wrong. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: The necklace. WALTER: We need to leave. She's gone, Son. We have to go. She's gone, Son. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Five Episodes